Sexy Time
by oneofakindgurl
Summary: tanda maaf ff melted yang ancur T-T ini Kriskai/Chankai lagiii. PWP, Threesome o o ada balesan review melted jugaaa. silahkan RnR


**Sexy Time**

**;**

**; **

**Kris-Kai/Chanyeol-Kai**

**Rated M**

**PWP-Threesome, Warning ._.**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**a/n: ini ff keduakuuuu. Seneng banget waktu melted dapet respon yang bagus. Pas baca semua reviewnya aku ngakak ._. soalnya emang baru inget buat pemisah povnya belum aku bikin xD baru pertama kali buat ff disini dan masih bingung cara posting TvT tapi makasih yang sudah ngasih reviewnya. Bacain semua reviewnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri kaya lagi baca surat cinta~ haha. Anggep aja ini ff sebagai tanda maaf buat ketidak sempurnaan ff melted xD dan karena kemaren chanKai anuannya udah, sekarang gantian KrisKai :3**

**maap kalo kurang hawt~~**

;

;

;

Selamat membaca~~

;

;

"ungghh hyunghh" Kai kembali melenguh saat Kris mencumbu telinganya sambil membuka perlahan kemeja yang dikenakan Kai dengan pelan.

"h-hyungg~~" Kai mencoba mendorong bahu Kris, dan perjuangannya berhasil. Kai sebenarnya bingung, sudah hampir seminggu ini kekasihnya bertingkah aneh. Hm, mungkin lebih tepatnya semenjak acara golden disk award. Entahlah, yang pasti ia sangat bingung ketika sang kekasihnya tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya-dan kamar Chanyeol tentunya-lalu menerjangnya dengan lumatan lembut dan pelukan posesifnya.

"ada apa _babe_?_" _Kris tidak berhenti, kini ia menciumi seluruh bagian muka Kai. Dari mulai pipi, mata, hidung, dan tak mungki terlewatkan, bibir merah Kai.

Kai mendorong kembali bahu Kris dan menatap kekasihnya. "harusnya aku yang bertanya itu, tuan Yi Fan" oh ayolah, meskipun ia tahu kekasihnya sangat _pervert_ tapi kali ini berbeda. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

Kris tidak menjawab, ia beralih dengan memiringkan kepala Kai dan menciumi leher Kai, menghirup wangi yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Mengecupnya dengan pelan tanpa ada maksud untuk meninggalkan satu bekaspun di leher Kai.

"kau sungguh tidak peka _babe_. Apa kau senang? Disenyuh oleh Chanyeol?" Chanyeol? Apa yang Kris maksudkan?

"hyung. Channie hyung tidak pernah menyentuhku! Dia hanya fansku, kau tau itu kan?"

"kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan saat dipanggung kau membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh dadamu seperti ini..." Kris memperagakannya dengan mengusap dada Kai. Lebih tepatnya mengusap _nipple_ kecoklatan Kai dengan sangat perlahan.

"oohh~ mmhh a-aku berusaha menepisnya hyung~" kekasihnya ini benar-benar.. ternyata selain _pervert, _kekasihnya juga pencemburu.

"tetap saja aku cemburu Kai-ya~ Chanyeol dengan seenaknya mengakui dirinya sebagai fansmu agar ia bisa berdekatan denganmu kapan saja" tak ingin mendengar bantahan Kai lebih lanjut, Kris membungkam bibir Kai dengan lumatan. Bibirnya yang lihai memanjakan bibir pasangannya. Menjilat bibir Kai meminta sang kekasih membuka mulutnya dan mengundangannya untuk melilitkan lidah satu sama lain.

Kris tidak pernah bosan untuk mencium bibir manis Kai. Rasanya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Kris. Tangan Kris mulai melakukan usapan di beberapa bagian sensitif tubuh Kai. Membuat Kai mengeluarkan desahan seksinya. Kris sangat suka mendengar desahan Kai, menadakan bahwa namja yang berada dibawah tubuhnya suka akan cumbuannya.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan ciumannya, Kris mengunakan bibirnya untuk membantu merangsang Kai. Dikecupnya bagian dada namjanya dan lidahnya mulai bermain di sekitar _nipple_ Kai. Menghisap _nipple_ Kai dengan kuat seolah-olah akan keluar cairan dari sana. Kai hanya bisa menaruh tagannya di leher Kris, mengusap punggung Kris pelan.

"aahhh~ k-Krisshh" Kai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya dimanja oleh tangan Kris meskipun masih terbaluttkan celana jins.

"kau sungguh seksi Kai-ya~" ciumanya turun ke perut kecoklatan Kai. Digesekannya hidung mancungnya ke _abs_ kecil Kai. Membuka resleting celana Kai perlahan dan melepaskannya. Sekarang Kai benar-benar _naked_.

Mengusap penis Kai. Dengan perlahan Kris menjilatnya dari bawah hingga ujung penis Kai sebelum benar benar memasukan kejantanan Kai kedalam mulutnya. Memberikan oral untuk kekasihnya, tangannya yang bebas mulai bekerja untuk membuka paKaiannya. Lalu melebarkan kaki Kai tanpa melepaskan penis Kai dari mulutnya.

"oungghh.." Kai merasa rangsangan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya terhenti. Ia melihat kekasihnya tengah membuka sabuk dan resleting celananya. Kai mengubah posisinya dengan menungging di hadapan kekasihnya dan mengelus pelan gundukan yang berada dibalik celana Kris.

"kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku sayang? Kau tau kan aku ahli dalam hal seperti ini" tetap mengelus bagian tengah celana Kris, Kai menatap Kris dengan seringai _khas_nya.

Kai mengelus _abs_ sempurna Kris sambil terus berusaha membuka celana Kris. Setelah celana Kris terbuka sepenuhnya, Kai langsung memegang penis Kris tanpa rasa malu. Menggesekan hidungnya ke penis kekasihnya dan mencium ujung penis Kris. Kali ini Kai yang memberikan _blow job untuk Kris_. Mulutnya dengan lihai memanjakan penis Kris. Tangannya tak tinggal dian, ia memanjakan penisnya juga

"aahhh Kaihh~ kau sangat ahli _babe"_ Kris mengelus rambut Kai. Menggerakan pinggulnya agar lebih memasuki mulut Kai.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris menarik kepala Kai pelan. Mengisyaratkan agar Kai berhenti memberikan _blowjob_ padanya.

Mendorong Kai untuk berbaring dan melebarkan kaki Kai. Memperlihatkan hole Kai dengan _cheeky butt_nya yang seksi. Kris menjilat bibinya pelan. Setelah itu memeluk Kai dengan satu tangannya memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan hole Kai. Menggesekannya pelan bermaksud menggoda Kai.

"mmmhh hyungghh.. j-jangan menggodaku... Aahhhh~" sesaat setelah Kai memerintahnya, Kris langsung memasukan penisnya kedalam hole hangat milik Kai.

"_you're tight baby~ as always"_ Kris melumat bibir Kai sebentar sebelum menggerakan pelan penisnya memanjakan dirinya dan Kai.

Dan Kai hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap dari Kris. Benci memang, tapi ia sangat suka kepada kekassihnya yang mesum ini. Kris selalu bergairah dan sangat kuat saat mereka di ranjang. Menghayalkan tentang Kris saja kadang bisa membuat Kai orgasme walaupun bermain solo.

;

;

;

"Wow..." Kai dan Kris menoleh keasal suara. Chanyeol. Melihat. Mereka. Sedang. Bercinta. Oh tidak, pipi Kai memerah. Baru kali ini seseorang melihat adegan percintaannya dengan Kris.

"Kurasa aku mengganggu _sexy time _kalian.. haha" Chanyeol tetap diam disana melihat keduanya. Kris seolah tak peduli, ia kembali menggerakan penisnya dalam hole Kai. Kali ini lebih cepat.

"ungghh.. h-hyunggh... berrhenttiii" dengan wajahnya yang memerah Kai memukul pelan punggung Kris

"wae? Ummhh.. Kau tidak senang Kai-ya? Apa kau takut selingkuhanmu melihatmu seperti ini?" Kris terus menusuk hole Kai. Tepat pada prostat Kai.

"aangghhh... a-aniyo hyungghh. Aku tidak selingkuh~" ka tidak bisa fokus menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Ia sibuk menikmati penis Kris yang memenuhi holenya.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya. Tetapi ia tidak keluar, ia malah mendekati Kai dan Kris sambil membuka bajunya. Kai yang melihat itu langsung berteriak. Membuat Kris berhenti sebentar.

"hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kai menatap horror saat Chanyeol mendekati mereka. Ia merutuk kesal Kris yang hanya diam saja melihat Chanyeol.

"apa ada yang salah? Ini juga kamarku... Kai-ya~" tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada disampingnya dan membisikan namanya di telinga Kai. Membuat Kai merinding sekaligus sedikit terangsang.

"hyung.. kau masih berhutang satu keinginan kepadaku. Aku ingin mencobanya dengan Kai-ya ku hyung~" Chanyeol merengek kepada Kris dengan wajah yang berbanding terbalik dari seharusnya. Ia menyeringai.

Kris menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "hmp! Terserah kau saja!"

"MWO?! Hyummphh~" Kris tidak ingin mendengar penolakan Kai, langsung mencium Kai dan menggerakan badannya kembali.

Well, Kris tidak punya pilihan. Dia memang pernah berjanji akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Chanyeol. Dan hal yang paling penting, semua itu karena ia dengan tidak sengaja meniduri (?) baekhyun saat ia dan baekhyun sedang mabuk. Ia tidak ingin Kai menolak dan membuat Chanyeol membeberkan rahasia itu. Kai akan sangat marah. Lagipula dia sudah melupakannya. Menurutnya baekhyun lebih payah, hanya Kai yang bisa membuatnya sangat bergairah.

;

Dengan senyum cerahnya Chanyeol mengelus dada Kai, kulit Kai sangat mulus. Ia memainkan _nipple_ Kai dengan gemas. Menekannya dan sedikit menarik _nipple_ Kai.

Kai seperti terhipnotis. Ia sangat ingin berteriak dan menolak sentuhan Chanyeol. Tapi keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah desahan yang semakin menaikkan nafsu kedua namja didepannya.

Chanyeol membuka celana yang ia paKai. Memanjakan penisnya dengan satu tangan, dan tangan lainnnya memanjakan penis Kai. Jika Chanyeol adalah fans Kai. Ia benar-benar fans yang beruntung!

;

Kris lalu membalikan posisi menjadi Kris yang terbaring di kasur dan Kai yang berada diatasnya. _Uke on top._ Melumat bibir seksi Kai dan memegang pinggang ramping Kai.

"_ride me babe"_ dengan suara _baritone_nya i seolah menghipnotis Kai. Kai menumpukan tangannya di dada Kris dan mulai menaik turunkan badannya, sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan erotis.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menuju kebelakang Kai. Meciumi leher Kai dengan nafsu dan membelai badan bagian depan Kai.

Tangan Chanyeol menujut _butt_ Kai, meremasnya pelan dan menepuknya. Membuat Kai melengkungkan tubuhnya.

;

;

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia dorong pelan tubuh Kai sehingga terbaring di atas tubuh Kris. Jarinya mengelus hole Kai yang masih berisi penis Kris.

"uunnhhh hyung.. mmhh a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kai ingin menaikkan kembali tubuhnya tapi ia ditahan oleh tangan Chanyeol di punggungnya dan juga tangan Kris dipinggangnya yang membuatnya tetap terbaring diatas tubuh Kris. Kai hanya menatap Kris dengan wajah tidak percaya. Tanpa Kai ketahui, Chanyeol mempersiapkan penisnya dan mulai memasukan penisnya kedalam hole Kai.

"aargghhh.. aahhh" Kai merasa lubangnya sangat panas dan perih. Seolah membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Ia meneteskan air matanya. Kris tidak pernah membuatnya sampai sesakit ini.

Kris yang melihat Kai menangis merasa bersalah, ia mengecup wajah Kai, menjilati air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Kai.

Setelah meras Kai sedikti tenang, Chanyeol menggerakan penisnya. Membuat Kai berteriak antara sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya. _Shit!_ Ini terlalu memabukkan. Lubang Kai terasa seperti menghisap penisnya dan juga penis Kris. Dan setiap ia mengerakkan penisnya lebih dalam, penisnya tergesek ole milik Kris. Membuat kenikmatan itu bertambah.

Kini Kris maupun Chanyeol bergerak berlawanan rah, berusaha memanjakan Kai agar tidak terlalu merasa sakit.

;

;

"aahhh.." Kai mengigit bahu Kris saat ia rasanya salah satu penis hyungnya mengenai titik nikmat dalam dirinya. Dengan segera Kris dan Chanyeol terus menyentuh titik itu dengan penis mereka. Tubuh Kai semakin berguncang dikala Kris dan Chanyeol menambah kecepatan mereka. Kai bisa merasakan penisnya menggesek kulit _abs_ Kris. Membuatnya semakin tegang, dan tidak lama sebelum Kai berogasme.

Kai menyenderkan badannya di dada bidang Kris , membiarkan dua _seme_ itu terus memasukinya. Ia bisa merasakan kedua penis hyungnya membesar, dan membuat lubangnya terasa sakit. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari kamar ini selama seminggu.

Kris dan Chanyeol mempercepat tusukan mereka di lubang Kai saat mereka merasa akan orgasme.

"aahhh~~ Kai-ya~" keduanya hampir meneriakkan nama Kai secara bersamaan. Mengisi hole Kai dengan sperma masing masing. Kai biasa merasakan holenya hangat dan penuh karena cairan hyungnya.

Kai sangat lelah sekarang. Kris dan Chanyeol telah melepaskan penis mereka dari lubang Kai. Kini Kai sedang memeluk Kris posesif. Ia tidur disamping Kris dengan mengahadp Kris. Menyenderkan kembali kepalannya di dada Kris. Chanyeol yang dibelakangnya juga ikut memeluknya dari belakang. Kai rasa ia akan memberikan hukuman yang sangat berat kepada Kris karena telah membuatnya merasa sangat sakit.

;

;

;

END

;

Ya ampun.. maafkan saya, otak saya sedang kotor - haha. Semoga kalian suka (_-_)

Sekali lagi, ff ini pun tak luput dari kesalahan. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya.

Ternyata banyak ya yang suka Uke!Kai kaya gini. Kita nggak sendirian brader~~ haha xD

Mau saran yaaa. Apa yang melted harus di repost ? Diperbaiki gituuu. agak malu aja inget terus baca melted xD. lagipula biar kalo pas baca lagi jadi enak (?)

Review replies:

**Ichigo Song**(udah nonton mv melted dari akmu? Aku terinspiasi dari situ XD),

**Ayumkim**(we're not alone bradeerrr B) tadinya pengen bikin sequel dikit pas kriskai anuan xD ini aja cukup ya),

**putrifibrianti96**(fyi, aku beda satu tahun doang sama you~ but I'm legal enough to make m-rated fic, eonni XD),

**deathangel94**(maafkan saya. Masih gagap dengan ffnet *emot nyengir lala Chanyeol* ini dia chanKai nc lagiii xD),

**Kriswu393**(aku melted liat pemeran mvnya ;-; dia imut banget ya ampuuunnn. Tadinya mau bikin castnya Chanyeol-chen. Tapi lebih mendukung Kai kan? Hehe),

**miszhanty05**(syudah dilanjuutt~),

**hunjong**(kalo diterusin bingung.. ada ide kah? Apa harus bikin Kai ketemu sama Chanyeol lagi? Terus di rape lagi /eh xD) ,

**LulluBee**(semanis Kai kalo aegyo ya :3 makasiiih),

**ChanKai lover-nim**(huaaaa. Seonsaengnim /? TvT terimakasih atas semua sarannyaaa. Mau curhat nih, sebenrnya itu dibuat dalem tiga hari. Pas udah selesai saking semangatnya main langsung post TvT semoga jadi langganan pembacaku terus mengkritik aku dibagian yang salah lagi. Gomawo! :D) ,

**askasufa**(yeay, orang pertama yang menreview melted! Terimakasih. Tadinya aku kira nggak bakal ada yang review T-T huhuhu)


End file.
